She's My Little Girl
by Aspire Away
Summary: Henry Grimm is glad the war has ended and goes back to treating Daphne like a baby, for the sake of "a normal life." He thinks that eight is an age too young to grow up, and that she should act more like her youth. Daphne's furious and goes as far as to join a group of dyslexic teens, who are really demigods, to a battle to prove what she's worth.


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have 9 stories and only two of them are complete so it's a bit abrupt to make a new story now, but I had this idea in my head and I decided to get it out and see how it goes. Here's my first crossover and with two of my favorite book series, hope you enjoy! And please review, I'd like some feedback. **

"Sabrina, can you please go to the store to get milk? We ran out this morning, and I need my coffee," said Henry.

Puck snorted. "Really? Henry, I think you have enough adrenaline in those bones of yours to keep you going without that distasteful liquid."

Henry glared at him. "One of these days I think you should just hibernate," he muttered. "You already make me want to use up all my energy without coffee,"

Puck smiled pleasantly. "I'm doing my job then."

Sabrina stood in the way between them. "Dad, I don't want to go to the store," she groaned. "I just woke up. Why can't Daphne go? She was up since five thirty by some miracle."

Henry frowned. "You really think I'm letting an eight year old cross the street alone? Anything could happen!"

Daphne stopped chowing down her bacon. "I could too cross a street by myself," she informed him. "I'm grown up."

"What grown up eats without a fork and makes happy faces with their scrambled eggs?" retorted Henry.

"A happy grown up!" Daphne yelled. "You're grouchy all the time!"

"You're perky all the time!"

"What's your point?"

"Okay, okay!" shouted Sabrina. "I'll go to the store already," she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

Puck just propped his feet up on the table. By now he was used to the squabbling in the Grimm household, if not a tad amused by it. He watched as Daphne glared daggers at her father.

She got up from the table. "Well, I'll go back to training with Uncle Jake then," Daphne said as she moved toward the doorway.

Henry sprang up from his chair. "Oh, no, young lady, didn't I already tell you to stop learning magic tricks from your uncle?"

"I need to know them!" said Daphne. "Who knows when the Scarlet Hand could come back?"

"We went through this," Henry said in a quiet voice, "The Scarlet Hand won't come back. By the end of this year we're moving to New York, and everything will go back to the way it was."

"But I don't want things to go back the way they were," Daphne said. "We made friends here! We have memories here."

"The only memories I have are of waking up, joining a chaotic army for battle against creatures that shouldn't even be there, my once innocent and youthful daughter nearly dying from a shrewd piece of a mirror, and then moving into the same house as a smelly fairy."

"Hey!" Puck said. Neither of them took notice.

"Yeah, well, you woke up at a bad time," said Daphne. "If you weren't so hostile about the past you would learn to focus on the present."

"You're right," said Henry. "I am focusing on the present. And in the present, I should be in a normal, peaceful place with my wife and two daughters. And one of them should be learning to be obedient and not trying to act older than they really are. You're just a little girl, Daphne. Just because Sabrina's a preteen doesn't mean you have to copy her."

"That's everyone's idea," Daphne said angrily. "That I'm copying her. I don't want to be her. I want to be me. But people think that Sabrina's so tough and brave, and because I'm _nothing _like her, I'm the complete opposite!"

"Actually, you both share some pretty stunning qualities," Puck said. "You're both stubborn and weird."

"Stay out of this, fairy boy," Henry turned to Daphne. "Look, all I'm saying is to not grow up so quickly. You should be enjoying life now and not trying to go through with it."

"It's what I'm doing. And right now I want to go for a morning walk," she pulled on her pullover hoodie.

"You are not going to wander around this town by your-" Henry didn't get to finish his sentence before the shutting of a door beat him to it.

* * *

The ground outside was still moist from last night's rain; patches of moss clung to the dirt, and evergreen trees swayed slightly. Daphne huffed and puffed as she started jogging around the bend of her house and down a road. Nobody believed a word she said. Sometimes it seemed to her it was better to be seen and not heard. But other times she hated that and couldn't keep her mouth shut. Going down another path, she leaned back against a fence. It was so quiet she could hear noises she normally wouldn't have heard if there was sound. Chirps of birds and rustling grass was heard through the area. She wondered what it'd be like if the Earth never heard crowded bustles of voices and noise all at once and just heard breezes.

Just then, a high squeal was heard among the silence. Yells followed it.

Daphne got up, and started to turn back to the house, but her curiosity aroused. Looking back down the road, she walked towards the sound. When she came to a clearing, what she saw shocked her.

A gigantic, furry brown head with six tentacles sat on a crushed ranch, squealing its head off. It had three red eyes. Wrapped up in its pointy frizzy tentacles were three people. A girl with blonde hair and gray eyes was thrashing and kicking around in one of its tentacles. The other two people were following suit.

"Isn't there an ocean nearby that you could use?" she shouted frantically to a boy with black hair and green eyes, who was tangled in the monster's other tentacle.

"I'm not sure, I'm not picking up anything!" he shouted back. "Thalia, do you have your dagger?"

"I was sure I brought it with me," The girl he'd called out to fumbled through the pockets of her leather jacket. Finding the dagger, she struggled to get her arm through the tentacle's tight hold. When she did, she thrust her arm out. The dagger slipped from her fingers and fell to the ground. She cursed herself for her stupidity.

All Daphne knew was that she had to help them. Going through the pockets of her coat, she took out her wand, which she kept with her everywhere she went, even for something as simple as breakfast. It had come in handy in that time before.

"Gimme some water!" she shouted. That had been the first thing that came to her mind. If the boy with black hair could do something with water, it could surely help the other teenagers.

A gust of a powerful ocean, most likely the Hudson River, surged through. The boy managed to pull his arm out of the grasp of its prisoner and waved the water over. It splashed over the clearing and the monster, who let out a more terrifying roar than his screeching. But he still didn't give in.

Daphne tried to remember from previous experience what else monsters had a weakness to. Kicking? Throwing a rock at it? No. She studied it closely. Then she remembered the time when Sabrina, her father, and she had encountered Grendel. His weakness was his knee. This monster must have a weakness somewhere.

She studied its three eyes. One of them looked a bit more bloated at the edges. She could aim something at it, and then the monster could release the three teens, but then what? He could go after her next. She decided to take her chances.

Daphne hurriedly made her way towards the monster. Crouching beside it, she grasped the dagger that the girl had dropped before. The monster swiped one of his tentacles that weren't occupied towards her, but she managed to leap out of the way with the dagger. Standing a distance away, she looked pointedly at the swollen eye before throwing the knife.

Howling with pain as the dagger hit its target, the monster released the boy and two girls. They fell onto the ground, breathing heavily from getting squeezed so tightly but not harmed. Then, he proceeded to make a beeline towards Daphne.

She turned to run, but before she could, the monster lashed out its tentacle at her back, and she fell forward. It continued toward her, and then lifted up one of its big feet that Daphne hadn't taken notice of before. She was about to be finished.

"Hey!" the boy yelled. The monster turned toward him, his thick eyebrow raised.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size," the girl whose name was Thalia said. Sparks flew around her, and streaks of lightning flashed through the sky. Turning towards one of the big evergreen trees, she released the lightning. It swerved towards the tree, and in one fast movement, it electrocuted it. Then thunder and strong winds followed. The tree was shot out of the ground and threw itself at the monster. He howled as the tree hit him in the stomach.

"Guess we're finished with him," The boy said. At his command, powerful waves surrounded the monster, and he made no effort to stop them. The waves carried him away and into its deep environment. The monster sank in the deep waters below with the tree.

"Whoa," said Daphne. She had never seen anything as incredible as what she had just witnessed.

The boy turned towards her and smiled. "I'm Percy. What's your name?"


End file.
